This application requests funds for the purchase of an area detector system for the collection of x-ray crystallographic data from biomacromolecules at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. At present the resources available are not sufficient to handle the area's requirements. This new detector will be used to detemine structures of proteins and ribonucleic/protein complexes by researchers in the Durham, Chapel Hill RTP area. A new facility is under construction to house the current equipment and the new detector system. The University of North Carolina Medical School has committed funding to be used to renovate space in Medical Research Building B on the Chapel Hill Campus to house the equipment. Additional support is available from the Medical School and main UNC administration for the purchase of support equipment, service contracts and initial salary for support staff to run the facility. This new detector will increase both the capabilities and quality of data of eight research groups from diverse departments within the university as well as the results for a large number of researchers who collaborate with those eight groups.